Ooh, Schnapps!
by LycoX
Summary: A thirsty Evelyn ends up quenching her thirst after she comes across a thermos Rory leaves behind with some interesting results!


**Ooh, Schnapps!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little something I thought up recently in regards to the Regan Schnapps Recipe and I thought it would be perfect to do here. Sequel to 'Abstract Fun' and takes place three days after 5x6. I oughta just turn these Rory/Evelyn fics into a multi-chaptered fic instead of separate fics.**

* * *

The latest training session with the team had left one Evelyn Sharp thirsty as Hell and much to her annoyance, finding anything in the Bunker to quench it was proving to be more difficult then she thought it would be. A part of her wondered if Diggle was hiding drinks from everyone since she knew he'd been the one to be all gung ho about keeping them out of the loop concerning Prometheus. Of course Evelyn knew that was petty to think but she didn't think she could be blamed for that! Letting out a frustrated sigh, she nearly jumped when Diggle himself showed up. "Something wrong, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty as Hell and I can't seem to find anything to drink around here."

"Mmm, yeah, I can see how that would be a problem." Replied Digg seriously as those training sessions could always get you thirsty!

Which is why he tended to bring waters or whatever down here with him after the first few sessions he and Oliver had back in the day. "I think a vending machine should get put down here." Suggested the girl a moment later.

"Or we could put in a huge fridge for stuff like drinks." Added Diggle shortly afterwards.

She nodded at that. "Yeah, that sounds good too."

"I'll talk to Oliver about it and see what he says."

"Good plan." Digg grinned at her and walked off.

Evelyn hoped like Hell he could get Oliver to go along with it. Of course they could talk to Felicity about it as well too. Letting out another sigh, she looked around again and then spotted something she hadn't noticed before in her search for a drink. A red and blue thermos sitting all by its lonesome and she quickly walked over to it and saw that Rory's name was written on it. She hoped he wouldn't mind her drinking from it as she was so darned thirsty! A blush also lit up her face as the memory of him allowing her to sit on his shoulders during that festival Thea had been able to get going came to mind. It had been a really great and sweet moment for her and the fact he never once complained about her being on his shoulders was pretty great too. The fact he had even checked up on her after her and Oliver's encounter with Prometheus had meant a lot to her as well. Not to mention only serving to make her crush on Rory even more!

Unscrewing the cap, she took a drink from the thermos and her eyes widened as this was some good stuff! Prompting her to drink more of it and hoping even more that her friend, crush, and team mate wouldn't be too upset with her for drinking whatever it is he has in his thermos! Minutes later would find Evelyn feeling rather giggly and carefree as she stumbled about until she got in Felicity's chair. Which would turn out to be a lot of fun as she started to swing around in it. "What the Hell?" Came the surprised voice of one Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez.

Causing her to look up at him in surprise. "Rene! Goooood to see youuuu!"

"Uhh, are you okay?"

"I'm freaking great!"

And as if to prove her own point, she spun around in the chair with a loud squeal while Rene looked at her with an unconvinced look on his face. "Uh-huh. You know Boss Man won't be too happy when he see's you all drunk or whatever."

"I'm not drunk! Rory's thermos stuff is just really, REALLY good!" Proclaimed Evelyn as she extended her hand with the thermos in question in it.

Prompting Rene to take it from her and sniff it and causing his eyes to go wide in shock and surprise. "Oooh damn girl, you drank some of his family Schnapps!"

 _The Hell wrong with that fool leavin' that stuff out for just anybody to get!?_

"That's what that was?" Asked the young girl in surprise as she burped and blushed over it.

"Excuse me."

"Its cool, and yes, that's what that was."

"Wow! And to think, you kept me from drinking something this awwwesome!"

An eye roll came from him as he also shook his head. Something told him this was Evelyn's first time having alcohol in her system and it no doubt was gonna give her one Hell of a hang over later! "And just what the Hell is going on here?" Demanded to know an unhappy Oliver Queen with Felicity and Rory himself on opposite sides of him.

"OLIver!"

"Sharp here had a bit too much to drink from Rory's left out thermos." Supplied Rene helpfully.

Causing Rory himself to look at his friend in shock. And Evelyn, thinking the look was an angry one tried to immediately explain herself, hoping it would work. "I didn't you know… Think you would be too mad! I was seriously thirsty cause I couldn't find anything to drink and since we're friends and stuff I thought it would be okay… I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Its, its fine, I promise." Replied the man quickly who was way too surprised and worried at the moment to be mad.

Oliver took the thermos from Rene and sniffed it and pulled away quickly. "Wow, I haven't smelled anything that strong in a long while. How much was in this?"

"It was near completely full before she got ahold of it."

"And you willingly brought this here?"

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't affect me any since I've been drinking it since I was 11."

Both Oliver and Felicity looked at him in surprise over that one. The Blonde would even take a sniff of the thermos herself and would rear back in shock over the strong smell. "Wow! That is strong!"

Rory nodded at that. "First time I had it thanks to my dad, I was found in my safta's attic two days later." Admitted the young man and that had everyone present aside from a giggly chair spinning Evelyn looking at him in stunned shock.

"Yeah, my mom wasn't happy about it. Made my dad sleep on the couch for two weeks." He said with a sad but fond voice.

Oliver sighed and shook his head to get the mental image of a little kid being found in an attic out of his head. As some things just didn't need to be thought about too much! "Well, Evelyn's gonna have one Hell of a hangover later. And you know what that means?"

"Advil and some water?" Rory asked curiously while Rene just smirked.

"Nope. You will be there as she deals with her first hang over. Holding her hair back for her and all." Answered the archer in a serious tone of voice and causing the Ragman to look at him in shock.

"Wha!? But!?"

Oliver shook his head at him. "Your thermos, your Schnapps that you left out. Means your job to help her."

Snickers came from Rene while Oliver walked off and Felicity gave the shocked Rory a sympathetic look and then one at Evelyn before walking off. "WHEEEE!" Squealed the girl as she spun around in the chair.

Two days later would see Evelyn waking up in Rory's apartment with a strong need to puke and one Hell of a headache. Rory would hold her hair as she puked and then helped carry her back to his bed so that she could rest some more as she groaned. "What was in your thermos?" Asked the hungover girl with a moan.

Making him smile at her as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "The Regan Schnapps Recipe."

"Oh. I think I get why Rene wouldn't let me have any now."

Chuckles came from the man. "Yeah, alcohol tends to be an ingredient in Schnapps."

Evelyn groaned again and made a promise then and there. "I swear I am never drinking that again. Or any kind of alochol for that matter." As it just wasn't worth drinking it and then feeling this way!

"That's… Probably a good idea. And before you say anything, I'm not mad about you drinking from my thermos. But this incident of yours did get a fridge down in the Bunker for drinks and stuff."

"Well, I guess that's a pretty good bonus right there." Muttered the girl as she closed her eyes to block out the light that was only serving to worsen her headache.

Rory squeezed her hand gently and then walked out to let her sleep some more once he realized his friend had drifted off to sleep. A little while later would see Evelyn giving him a grateful hug for being there for her after doing something she shouldn't have to begin with. She'd even get a home cooked meal in the form of a baked Falafel and an Israeli Salad. Which had been interesting to try considering she'd never had any Jewish cuisine before. And much to her embarrassment later on, Evelyn would end up being the butt of several jokes from Rene until she managed to put him on his ass much to his own embarrassment! But after all was said and done, Evelyn could safely say she'd learned some very important lessons! Though, a part of her definitely wouldn't mind another trip to Rory's place! Heck, the place looked a little too spartan in her view anyway!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, hope folks enjoyed! I know the attic bit had me cracking up after I thought it up. R and R!**


End file.
